


Early Morning Ice

by protodisco



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Short, figure skating, figure skating AU, implied slow burn i guess?, pairs skating, pairs skating but make it gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protodisco/pseuds/protodisco
Summary: Pairs figure skating AU. Struggling singles skater Hal suddenly gets paired with experienced pairs skater David & then it gets kinda gay :)
Relationships: Otacon & Solid Snake, Otacon/Solid Snake
Kudos: 3





	Early Morning Ice

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic ever! im not used to writing romance so it's not much but i think it turned out okay! i could've made it more slow burn-y but im impatient haha. this ended up being more of a proof of concept type thing & id love to expand on this au more in the future, figure skating & mgs are my two favorite things right now so combining them was a lot of fun!

6:00 am. Monday. Hal hated getting up early, but he dragged himself out of bed anyways. “Man,” he muttered to himself as he reached for his glasses, “why can’t we go back to evening practices?”

An hour & a cup of coffee later & he was out the door. On his way to the rink, he found his mind wandering, thinking of the past & how far he’s come.

Hal had been a skater since he was young, but had always struggled at competitions. He wasn’t a natural performer & he always let his nerves get the best of him, which meant he placed towards the bottom at every competition. It was humiliating. He hated it more than anything. Yet he still practiced his ass off in hopes that maybe, someday, somehow, his nerves would magically disappear & he’d be able to skate a clean program.

A few years passed. Nothing changed. One day, his coach made an odd suggestion.

“You know David right? The pairs skater?”

“Yeah, I’ve seen him around. What about him?” Hal asked, puzzled.

“He hasn’t been able to find a partner he works well with. Maybe you could try teaming up with him? Maybe skating with someone else would boost your confidence.”

Hal didn’t know how to respond. “I guess… I could give it a shot,” he replied after a brief period of silence.

“Great! I’ll let him know, you guys can start next week.”

After a few months of training, a mediocre first season, & countless hours spent with Dave both on & off the ice, Hal realized something strange. Something he’d never felt before.

Somehow, he’d fallen in love, & he’d decided that today was going to be the day he marched into the rink & told Dave how he really felt, even if it meant ruining their partnership.

Dave was waiting for him at the rink. “Morning Hal,” he said as Hal walked in.

“Dave I… I have something I need to tell y--”

Dave’s arms were around him before he could finish his sentence. “Yeah, I know.”

“I love you Dave.”

“I love you too, Hal. Now get your skates on, we have work to do”

Maybe early morning practices aren’t so bad after all.


End file.
